


What happened after that night

by angelmg146



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelmg146/pseuds/angelmg146
Summary: These events are just things I thought would happened after the live streams last night and what were George and corpse thinking during the streams (new writer so don't judge me if its trash)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

George feels his eyes fill with tears, Quackity and Karl keep on going and George try's to reason with them but it goes but it stops after awhile then they finally finishes his stream and the stream with Karl. George leans back in his chair and tears up, all he could think is Dream and what Karl and Quackity had said to him. George wants to call his friend and apologies for what happened and beg him not to leave him cause he's the only other friend he has, as the silent tries to fill the room George's thought over powers it and more and more thoughts of him losing his friends come and fill his mind he breaks down in tears, sobbing in his chair. "I don't wanna be alone...I don't wanna be alone" He says between sobs, "George?..." Georges head perks up and looks around his rooms and sniffles, it sounded like dream was in his room. George looks back at the computer and sees dream icon in the call, george scrambles to fix him self and sniffles and groggily says " Y-Yes Dream" George wipes his tears but more form "Are you okay?"Dream says in a concerned tone  
  
"Im fine" the words come out of George's mouth so casually that he actually believed himself for once

"I heard you crying George your clearly not okay" 

"Im fine just please believe me"  
  
  
  
((Not gonna continue if nobody reads it but I just wanna know if anyone would really read this))


	2. I just wanna feel loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George scared to talk about his feelings and the events that happened so he goes dark, then we finally get to Corpses Feelings about what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik this chapter is short but I do want to keep the chapters short so I dont over whelm my self

George and Dream argued back and forth about how George is feeling and if he wanted to talk about it but Dream knew George had a hard time saying I love you to him but why wouldn't George open up to him now. Every second and every word made George want to cry even more than he did before everything and without thinking he leaves the discord. George's mind goes blank his vision cloudy from the tears building up in his eyes, everything hurts his head, his heart, and his body. He fell in love with his best friend through harmless flirting, and he can't even express it to him without pushing him away, "I just wanna be loved.." George tears up and curls up into a ball with his knees close to his chest.

______

"I only pretend to be friends with you" those words glued in Corpses brain, is Sykkuno only pretending to be friends with him? Corpses feelings grew for Sykkuno each day and he couldn't ignore them they would only get worse threw out the time and talking to Sy was like a high in all in its self nothing would or will ever compare to it. Corpses phone rings and he answers it quickly hoping it's Sykkuno " Sykkuno?" He says with excitement "No it's Karl" Karl sounded disappointed

"Oh I'm sorry I was hoping it was Sy he has texted me since- ya know" Corpse looks down and feels tears come to his eyes

"Oh well He'll call soon he's probably sleeping it is 2 am where you guys are," Karl says trying to Cheer up Corpse

"True maybe I can call him in the morning" Corpse softly smiles at the thought of waking up and calling Sykkuno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Okay I realized I mostly Write during Class haha...uhh YEA well writing my end and beginning Notes in History and I failed science my freshmen year(Yes Im young but not that young) I have a really bad Memory just like Ranboo but it gets worse cause sometimes I cant even remember what happened like two seconds ago so If I forget about updating REMIND ME PLZ


	3. Lets get This started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol how do I explain this, Corpse and Sykkuno make plans to spend the whole day together and George has surprise visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo dream came out with a song... man that shit is fire! Also next story will be about a Road trip and everyone you love and Know will be there I was gonna do a Raft au soooo yea but there will be songs refences cause whats a road trip with out music also there not gonna be any smut cause I dont know how to write smut who knows how to write smut- but if anyone wants smut Im sorry T^T but Have been working on Art not for the stories tho Im not really good at drawing people anyway if you guys wanna see it just let me know

Corpses Alarm goes off, a groan comes out of the younger male, just the thought of waking up was hard for Corpse cause he has the most comfortable bed that he doesn't want to leave it but he has things to do and edit a new video but first the best part of his day calling Sykkuno, a loud discord ring comes from his phone scaring the man with the scary deep voice, not many things scare Corpse well..because he was a scary storyteller before he was a live streamer but spiders and foil the undefeated foil, one day he will concur the foil and he will be the victor nothing will stop Corpse from beating the foil, Corpse picks up the phone " Hello?" Corpse says in a grumble "Corpse!" A happy cheery tone rings through Corpses Ear, it was the boy that Corpse has fallen in love with...in love with yea that sounds about right "H-Hey Sykkuno" the stutter comes as a shock to both the older and younger male " Are you okay Corpse" Sykkuno sounded worried

" Yea I'm fine just haven't woken at 8 am before" he rubs his face trying to wake himself up

" Oo same" Sykkuno giggles

Corpse and Sykkuno talked for hours, well it was more like 30 minutes but every time Corpse is talking to Sykkuno it feels like time stops and it just him and sykkno in the world, the best part of the conversation is when they finally planned to meet up at Sykkuno's house and play Mario cart together

_______________

George scrolls through Twitter and sees that dream finally released his new song George remembers sitting in discord listening to him sing his voice makes Georges's heart melt, "what the hell are you doing to me Dream..." George mumbles under his breathe as he clicks on the video and dreams voice brings back old memories of him and dream. He can still feel the warmness in his stomach when dream talked but he knew it was hopeless

George knew that dream wouldn't be into him, they were just friends, and George hoping for it to be more was just being plain stupid. The song continues and George ends up drifting away and falling asleep but wakes up to a loud knock at his door, George looks at the time and it was around 11 pm he would normally be streaming about now but he's too tired today or maybe he invited someone over and doesn't remember, Geoge gets up and opens the door a 6'1 dark blonde hair man with a yellow hoodie or green he can't tell

"Georgie!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear these paraphs are longer in Grammarly like I have been writing and not doing my fucken homework to get my phone back but anyways I hoped you enjoyed this Chapter Ik all these seem short but I cant write for long periods of time or I'll forget everything I do try to put as much detail but its like 10pm ish for me so my brain is like shutting off for me but I have a art project and math homework to do sooo peace


	4. Update On life

Hi hello Im Angel um well Angel isnt really my real name but my online name but anyways Im not gonna updated the story until a few days maybe cause I just got my phone back and I have an editing account and Im editing for my 100 post and Yea I have been tired a lot and Im just brain storming how to start my first chapter of my new story that Im going to write but The new chapter for this story might have a lot of anger and you'll finally get to see whos at Georges door but if you guys Want me to post it on twitter thats fine My twitter Is angel (@Rosemar66713112) and no- Rose is not my real name I hide my real name cause Im scared of every thing but anyways My insta is Jaran.mp4 so follow me there I'll make a spamm so I can keep you guy updated


	5. Update on life 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a basic update on how my life is and the story progresses so far

So far I haven’t been great Ya know when you think of a person named Angel she would be happy but that’s just well wrong but I promise I’ll get the new chapter out soon I promise I promise it’s actually going great I think I cried for no reason over that stupid stupid chapter but idk why I’m posting these updates they are pointless people only care about the story not the writer but anyways I just wanted let you guys know that a new chapter is coming out soon soo byeeee!


	6. Surprise guest and panic attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nah~ it’s fine~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello. I’m currently posting this chapter at 1:04am trying to calm down from the panic attack that I just had Ik I don’t describe what George has as a panic attack more of as freak out session I do that every night before bed and I just want someone to tell me it’s okay and there’s nothing to fear but I have nobody- any ways enjoy this chapter:)

“Sapnap?!” George was expecting it to be dream or something but sapnap why what he was confused, his mind raced he was confused on why sapnap was there

“I’m crashing at your place tonight”

“ YOU WERE JUST IN AMERICA A FEW DAYS AGO!?”

“Yeaaa but you haven’t been answering my messages soo ya know got a flight to the UK btw you guys drive on the other side of the road from us”

“ oh god you didn’t hit anyone?”

“No....” Sapnap checks outside the window probably looking for cops, George sighs sapnap promised he wouldn’t come here especially when it was covid season but what bestfriends for? 

(Later that night)

George feels this over rush of anxiety fill his body, Like there was something watching him but he didn’t know what it was hard to catch his breath,he could only hear the cars rushing by in the rain and Sapnaps light snores next to him, he looks around his room trying to find something to do to get rid of this feeling but all he could think of was closing the curtains and laying back down trying to fall asleep again but nothing worked, he curled up into a small ball and started to cry and shake feeling scared and alone 

“George?” Sapnap voice was deep but clam, Sapnap looks over George and examine the way George is acting, He saw what George was doing and pulled him into a hug “hey I get it we weren’t friends since we were young but Ik your panic attacks George, I told you to talk to me before going to that state, no matter what I’m here for you...”

I’m here for you I promise 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed I have editing to do so I will post new chapters every Friday and Sunday giving me time to get my edits done :3


End file.
